


Unrequited

by queenmidalah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to unrequited love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

What does one do when their soul aches for another?  
When they feel a connection deep within, but do not have the courage to tell that person? Love is something that we embrace, but we also fear.  
We fear it because we fear that that love is not returned.  
So we hide.  
We hide and we hope that the person we feel that connection with will eventually feel it too.  
Or we hold it within because we would rather have their eternal friendship than to face their rejection because they do not feel the same.  
It’s a juxtaposition that shreds the heart at times.  
To love, but fear that love.  
To want, but to not act on that want.  
To need, but never given into the need.  
What does one do when you want to say I could love you, but you do not want to hear them say no?  
Is it easier to ache and want, than to take that chance?  
Sometimes the heart and the head war with one another, because the heart doesn’t want to face the pain even as it bleeds out from the constant open wound of remaining silent.


End file.
